Maximum Demigods
by MaxandFang101
Summary: Max just saved the world, and she thinks that she can just relax. But then she finds a strange passageway in her mom's house. Max doesn't realize it, but she's not done saving the world, yet. Takes place after Max and the end of BOTL. Major Niggy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a new story I just thought of! Who knew people even wrote Maximum Ride and Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossovers? I didn't! So now I'm going to write one myself! :) **

**I hope you like it! **

**It takes place after Water Wings, (5th book) and in The Battle of the Labyrinth just before Daedalus dies. Max and Fang are together, but Percy and Annabeth are still just best friends. Even though that's not what it looks like to their friends. :)**

**Also, Erasers still exist. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride and The Flock or Percy and his friends. James Patterson and Rick Riordan do. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go cry about it.**

**Maximum Demigods**

**Chapter 1:**

Max POV:

We were all staying at my mom's house, relaxing, because we had just saved the world yesterday. We were still pretty bad as far as injures go, but we were doing okay.

Angel had a bruise on her head, and Gazzy had a big gash on his leg, but my mom gave him stitches. Nudge had bruises all over her, but she was doing fine. Iggy had sprained his wrist and his ankle, but they would heal completely by tonight. Fang wasn't doing as well as the others. He was shot in the shoulder and was sent on immediate bed rest, so that he could heal as quickly as possible. I'd give him a few days before it healed. Me, I had too many bruises to count, a very large bump on the head, (Erasers are very resourceful, who knew that could pick up rocks?) and a very nice scar on my back, thanks to some hairy lupines.

One week later

I woke up and checked the clock. 6:15 AM. I could guarantee that no one else would be up yet, so I decided to take a shower. After I got out, as I was reaching for my towel, I noticed a little triangle, engraved in the wall. I thought I would ask Ella what it was, later. I put my clothes on, which consisted of jeans and a light blue t-shirt. I went and ran my hand over the engraved triangle, before I left to go eat breakfast. Here's the weird part. When I touched it, it opened.

I mean it, a door, the size I could crawl through, opened right where that little triangle was. Breakfast would have to wait, I have to show everybody this.

**Okay, I know it's short, but the chapters WILL get longer! I promise! This is just, sort of an, intro. Hope you liked it! :) And, possibly, if you liked it, you wouldn't mind sending me a review. And, does anyone know, is Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Last Olympian out in paperback? Because I really want to buy it! 8 ^ D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo! I'm back! This chapter is brought to you by Me, totally me, totally weird. Okay, now that the commercial is done, I would like to welcome... Iggy! So nice to have you back, Iggy.**

**Iggy: No! She's brought me into another one of her stories! The horror! *Runs to the farthest point of my bedroom***

**Me: Oh, Iggy! Don't say that! You know that you love me.**

**Iggy: Why would anyone love a lunatic?! **

**Me: Because the lunatic has you captured in her room. So just say the disclaimer already!**

**Iggy: Fine. Lunatic doesn't own me, The Flock, or Percy Jackson and his friends. James Patterson and Rick Riordan do. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go celebrate that with some toast! :)**

**Me: Oh! Make me some too!**

**Maximum Demigods**

**Chapter 2:**

Max POV:

I looked at the clock again, only to realize that the only person who would be up is Angel. We were all sharing a room. Angel and Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy, and Fang and I. And for all you sexist pigs out there, we had separate beds. I thought I should start with Nudge and Angel's room, since Angel was already up, and it took a while for Nudge to come to her senses and be fully awake.

When I walked in, Angel was already dressed in a cute blue dress, that went just above her knees, with ruffles on the bottom.

"Morning, Angel." I said.

"Morning, Max." She said.

"Can you help me wake up Nudge?" I asked her.

"Okay, but why do you want to wake her up so early." Angel asked me.

"Because I need to wake everyone up, I have to show you something." I said, knowing that she would be reading my mind to find out what I was talking about. _Duh. I'll go wake up Iggy and Gazzy after Nudge, you can go wake Fang._

"Thanks, sweetie." I said while smiling at her. I can't help it, she's just too adorable.

Angel just smiled at me, and I knew that she had read my thoughts.

We went over to Nudge, trying to wake her up gently, like a normal person. But we were mutants, so Nudge couldn't possibly be woken up normally. After a few times of gently shaking her, we were ready to try plan B.

Angel opened up the closet door and handed me some of Nudge's clothes, while I said, "Nudge, if you don't get up now, you'll clothes will be thrown out the window." I opened the window, to make it look like we were actually going to do that.

Just like we had thought, Nudge opened one eye, to see if we were serious. As soon as she saw me with a stack of designer clothes in my hand, and the window opened, she bolted out of that bed so fast you'd think we had just told her that Ellen was asking to have an interview with her. And yes, Nudge now watches Ellen. Well, she tapes it, and then watches it in the afternoon, because you really couldn't expect Nudge to wake up before 12:00 PM.

But anyways, Nudge jumped out of bed and grabbed the clothes. I could've sworn she was scolding me about not touching designer stuff like that, and how silk was never meant to be wrinkled. I could care less.

"Sorry, Nudge, but we had to get you up some how." I said, "And I have to tell the Flock something, too."

"Okay," Nudge said, it was the shortest sentence she ever said. Until she started talking again, fully waking up now, and realizing what I had just said. "What do you have to tell the Flock? Is it about behaving and everything at your mom's house? Because it wasn't my fault that the microwave isn't working. Iggy and Gazzy tried to make smores, but when they put them in the microwave they blew up, which I think they were kind of happy about, but then when they cleaned it up the microwave wasn't working. But it's not like your mom ever uses the microwave anyway, right?" I glared at Nudge, maybe I would give them all a lecture about other people's personal belongings, but after I showed them what I found.

"No, just help Angel wake up Iggy and Gazzy, and tell them to meet me outside the bathroom, okay?" I asked Nudge.

"Okay, Max!" Angel and Nudge grinned evilly as they walked to Iggy and Gazzy's room. I felt really bad for them right now, who knows what Nudge and Angel would do to a sleeping Gazzy and Iggy.

I walked over to my bedroom, to find Fang already up and dressed. He was listening to his Ipod that my mom had given each of us for saving the world, in addition to letting us live with her. Fang's Ipod was pink. And if you really thought that Fang's Ipod was pink, you are thick. Fang's Ipod was black, mine was silver, Iggy's was green, Nudge's was pink, Gazzy's was red, and Angel's was blue. I thought I heard Stayin' Alive playing on Fang's Ipod, but thought that couldn't be right. Since when did Fang listen to disco?

Fang had apparently just noticed that I had entered the room. He turned around and said, "Morning."

"Morning. Flock meeting. Wait by the bathroom door for me, I have to get something first." Fang looked at me, wondering what was wrong. (Wow. I think that was the best poem I've ever written. Except for my poem about whiteness, now that was a masterpiece.) "Nothing is wrong, I just have to show everybody something." I said. He raised his eyebrow at me. "Just go, I'll show you guys in a minute." Sending me another glance, he reluctantly walked out of the room, to wait outside the bathroom.

I was about to walk out the door when curiosity got the better of me. I went over to where Fang's Ipod was siting and turned on what he was last listening to. What do you know, Fang likes disco.

I ran out the door and down the stairs to find a flashlight. After five minutes of digging through all of my mom's junk, I finally found a flashlight. I joined the group I call my family outside the bathroom.

"Okay, guys," I said, "I wanted to tell you that I found this little door in the bathroom, and-"

"You mean the cabinet?" Iggy said, interrupting me.

"No," I said, shooting another useless glare at him, "I mean, a door, just dig enough for us to crawl through. I don't know how far back it goes, but I brought a flashlight, so let's check it out."

We walked in, crowding the, already too small, bathroom. Nudge saw it first.

"ZOMG! Max, what do you think it is? Do you think aliens put it here? Maybe goes to china! Could we go in there, Max? Please? Please? Please? It looks really cool!" Nudge practically screamed in all our ears, it was bad enough without the echo of the bathroom.

"We have to see how far back it goes first, Nudge." I told her. I shown the flashlight in the whole, and, what do you know, I couldn't see the end! And I could see about twenty feet back, and some pretty suspicious stairs at the end.

"Well, it seems that there are stairs at the back of this twenty foot crawling hallway, so I guess we could check it out after we eat breakfast." Nudge and Angel squealed. They were already planning out all the fun things you could possibly do in dark hallway, with mysterious stairs that could lead anywhere. Gazzy looked excited, and Iggy looked a little confused, as if he were trying to figure out what could be at the end of the stairs. Fang had his emotionless mask on, as usual, but he seemed confused too.

"Come on, guys, I'm sure Iggy is dying to make us breakfast!" I said, shoeing everyone out of the crowded bathroom. We headed down stairs to eat a hearty meal of four eggs and six slices of bacon each.

"Good morning, everybody." My mom said as we stumbled down the stairs, starting to feel really hungry now.

"Dr. M, did you know you have a hole in your bathroom?" Gazzy asked my mom. Great, Gazzy, give my mom a heart attack.

"I have a what in my bathroom?!" She exclaimed.

"A miniature door, mom, I don't know why it opened, but it just kind of popped out the wall." I said. "Do you know anything about it?"

"No, but after breakfast, I want to see it." She said.

After breakfast, we each made our selfs our own little packs, because we had no idea how long the tunnel went on for.

As we gathered in the bathroom, once again, my mom wished us luck on where ever we were going, and told us that she would tell Ella we said goodbye, if we weren't back in time from when Ella got home from school.

With that, we each crawled through the small and narrow tunnel and descended into the staircase. Me going first, and Fang going last. We were on another adventure, who knew an Avian Hybrid's life could be so exciting?

**Me: YAY! Another chapter done! Sorry that it's a day late, but it's extra long! Three and a half full pages!**

**Iggy: They can't be full pages if the story filled up three and a **_**half**_** pages. **

**Me: Darn, logic. **

**Iggy: Yep. I'm just that smart. Or your just really dumb.**

**Me: Fine! Well if I'm so dumb, can you tell me what two plus two equals?**

**Iggy: Ha! You think you can fool me! Everybody knows that two plus two equals fish, dummy!**

**Me: Why, Iggy, that's where you're wrong. Two plus two equals stupidity.**

**Iggy: It does not!**

**Me: Does too! And you should go tell the world about this newly learned fact, because the world is just so deprived of my logic!**

**Iggy: What logic?! Yesterday you put mayonnaise on both sides of a piece of bread, then put the turkey on either side of the bread, and ate it like that!**

**Me: Well, duh. I don't want mayonnaise on my fingers, do I?**

**Iggy: Your nuts! She's crazy! Don't ever listen to her! She'll make you look at the world differently, and soon enough you'll be thinking that your entire life has been done backwards! **

**Me: See, Iggy, you've come to realize that I was right this entire time!**

**Iggy: *Face palm* Please help me! I can't live with this idiot!**

**Me: Well, until Iggy can learn that he's been living his life backwards this entire time, I say, farewell to another chapter! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hmm...It seems that I have forgotten to put Total in this story, so let's just say that he's living in Antarctica with Akila. Okay?**

**Iggy: Perfectly fine with me. I'm more of an elephant person.**

**Me: Since when have you liked elephants?**

**Iggy: Since I learned that they make the greatest cannon balls ever!**

**Me: *Sighs* Iggy, you have so much to learn. Elephants don't do cannon balls, they do swan dives!**

**Iggy: What? The Internet lied to me!**

**Me: Don't worry, it's happened to all of us, Iggy.**

**Iggy: Really?**

**Me: No, that would just be embarrassing. **

**Iggy: So how can I redeem myself?**

**Me: You have to do the disclaimer!**

**Iggy: That's not so bad. She doesn't own The Flock, Percy and his friends, or Pixie Sticks.**

**Me: Did I mention you also have to sing for our lovely readers? *Smiles evilly* **

**Iggy: What?**

**Me: Yup, that's right folks! After this chapter Iggy is going to sing a very famous song!**

**Iggy: *Whimpers* Help me.**

**Maximum Demigods**

**Chapter 3:**

Iggy Pov:

I was in front of Nudge in this line to the descending staircase. Nudge, I bet she looked really pretty in a dark hallway. If you haven't figured it out already, I have a little crush on beautiful, magnificent, gorgeous Nudge. Okay, so I have a huge crush on Nudge. And before you go and tell me about the three year age difference between us, I know, and I've already figured out at least twenty way Max and Fang could kill me with their bare hands if they ever found out.

_I think it's cute, Iggy. _

Ugh. Why can't mind reading six year olds stay out of other people's heads.

Nudge Pov:

ZOMG! Iggy looks sooo cute in front of me! But he'll never know that! He wouldn't even like a person like me, not to mention the three year age difference. So I'll just have to get over him like a normal preteen mutant. Was that even physically possible?

Max Pov:

We walked down the stairs into this humongous room. My mother's house could have fit nicely into the corner. It was full of art that looked hundreds of years old. I looked up a the ceiling and admired the Mona Lisa with her real smile. I wondered who painted it.

That's when I heard a scream.

Iggy Pov:

I had just gotten down the stairs when everyone went quiet. That's the bad thing about being a blind mutant like me, you never know what's going on unless someone starts talking. The waiting is agonizing. But this time I didn't have to wait to long, I heard Nudge scream from across the room. How could she have gotten so far away from me in seconds? Someone must have her. That's my brain stopped thinking, and my super strength kicked in. I instantaneously ran over to where I heard Nudge scream.

I ran into a very solid, whatever it was, and knew that this thing had just hurt Nudge. I could hear, faintly, Nudge calling my name from the opposite side of the beast. I was going to get to her around or through this thing.

I started off with a round house kick to what I think was it's head, and heard a very satisfying 'Oof' come from it. I heard Nudge drop to the ground and scurry away, so I knew she was safe from the beast. Then the monster lunged at me, and I was tackled to the ground. Whatever it was, it was heavy. How do I know this, you ask? Because Nudge came up over the beast and hit it with something, and it fell over on me.

"Are you okay Iggy?" I heard Nudge say. So she was the one who hit the monster.

"Yea." I managed back.

I then heard everyone else crowd around Nudge and they started to ask her a billion questions at once. Glad to know that everyone thinks of the blind kid, who at this very moment, is being squashed to death by a dead beast. Thankfully Nudge directed the conversation towards 'helping to get the monster off of Iggy!' Thank goodness Nudge remembered me, or else I could have been waiting there for days.

Nudge Pov:

We had just entered this huge room when I felt something breathing on me. Not normal breathing either, like the breathing of a four hundred pound man smelling his breath. And let me tell you, this, whatever it was, really needed a breath mint. But I wasn't about tell the thing when I saw what it looked like.

It looked like a dragon, that had been taking showers in dust, grime, and blood. It had red and black skin, and looked like it could tear my head off. Then, all of a sudden, the dragon picks me up with its disgusting teeth, and starts carrying me to the other side of the room. And, of course, like any other mutant, I start screaming.

The person to help me, was none other than the wonderful Iggy. Was it wrong to think that he would be my knight in shinning armor?

Iggy did a round house kick to the dragon's head, and the dragon, taken by surprise that anyone would dare hurt him, dropped me. I quickly scurried away and found a heavy disk of some sort, that looked like a shield, and hit the dragon over the head with it, just as it was about to go after, and probably eat, Iggy. The dragon dropped with a thud, right on top of Iggy. Before I could help Iggy get up, the rest of The Flock surrounded me and immediately started to ask questions. No one paid any attention to Iggy, or the fact the dragon had landed on a certain blind bird kid. So I yelled, "Is anyone going to be helping me to get the monster off of Iggy!" They all turned their heads and found Iggy, lying under the dragon. Fang and Max lifted the dragon off of Iggy, while Iggy groaned and stood up.

Then it occurred to me, Iggy just saved my life. This called for a suffocating hug. Not that Iggy would know that I just really wanted to hug him, of course. He hasn't hugged me since we still lived at the E shaped house. I really missed that because whenever he hugged me he always felt so warm, and hugable, which should really be a word.

I ran up to Iggy and gave him the suffocating hug, and whispered 'thank you' in his ear. If he hadn't had been there, I didn't know what would have happened.

Iggy Pov:

Apparently, this whole thing made Nudge want to give me a spine-breaking hug, for no reason. But then she whispered 'thank you' in my ear, and I knew I had done something right.

After this little...me-squashed moment, we started back to walking and exploring this little cave thing. At least that's what I thought it was, since it was so damp and everything. Times like these are when I really wished I could see. But who needs sight when you've got the most-talkative, best-explaining, extra-wonderful twelve year old girl, hanging around you and explaining everything she sees in full detail? No one, especially if you happen to have a crush on that girl. That helps the decision too.

**Me: Is everyone ready?**

**Iggy: No.**

**Me: Well too bad! *Grins* Iggy will be singing the famous song, 'Why, Why Won't You Give Me Some Pie' and 'I'ma Tree' ! Lets give him a hand people! *Claps way too loudly* I also do not own the songs that those above were based off of (American Pie and I'ma Be), just for those lawyers out there who need some money. Well too bad, because I only own spongebob slippers, and I'd like to see the lawyer who goes around looking very professional in spongebob slippers. Yea, I didn't think so. Anyway...Iggy, you're up! **

**Iggy: Fine, if only to shut her up. *Takes in deep breath***

**Why, why, won't you give me some pie,**

**drove my chevi to the lemi na-a-ade stand.**

**And them good old Ghosts were singing get up and fly,**

**The day, the muuuuuutants died.**

**Me: Whoo! That was awesome! Don't you think so?**

**Iggy: Really? Thank you! *Bows* I'll be here all week.**

**Me: Yay! So lets get to the next song!**

**Iggy: Here I go, **

**I'ma tree, i'ma tree, i'ma tree, tree, tree,**

**I'ma tree with those leaves,**

**yea, I'ma be rock'in those pebbles.**

**I'ma tree, i'ma tree, i'ma i'ma i'ma tree.**

**Me: Iggy, that was...WONDERFUL! **

**Iggy: Please, don't crowd the stage, I'm claustrophobic. *Takes another bow* **

**Me: Yes, if you have any ideas for songs that you want Iggy to sing, then send it to me in a review! :) I'll tell Iggy its his Fan Mail. Until the next chapter, don't forget to hula hoop, eat ketchup, an-**

**Iggy: Explode! **

**Me: Ummm...yea...don't explode, I really don't want that hanging over my head. Plus, then whose going to compliment Iggy on his singing? Not me, just be glad you don't have to hear him. Or be near him when he takes off his sneakers. Its like Gazzy's in here. **

**Iggy: Hey! Are you complaining about me? **

**Me: Why yes Iggy, I am. Now the entire world knows that your feet stink, and that you sleep with a rubber ducky named Mr. Snuffles.**

**Iggy: Hey! That was private! That's it, this chapter is over, no more embarrassing things about Iggy!**

**Me: Oh, you mean like that time where you trippe- **

**Iggy: *Covers my mouth***

**Me: *Whispers* I'll tell you next time. BYE! :)**


End file.
